Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{4p}{7} \div \dfrac{4p}{9}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{4p}{7} \times \dfrac{9}{4p}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ 4p \times 9 } { 7 \times 4p}$ $z = \dfrac{36p}{28p}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{9}{7}$